Feliz Ano Novo, Quincy
by Nyuu D
Summary: Especial de Ano Novo, minha primeira IchiIshi. Ichigo estava apenas esperando o momento certo... :: OneShot :: YAOI ::


Minha primeira fic Ichigo x Ishida e, de quebra, aproveitando o clima de Ano Novo. Aproveitem! :) A música é meramente ilustrativa... Não vai de acordo com a história ou nada do tipo.

Reviews? :)

**Feliz 2009 a todos!**

Bleach is © Tite Kubo

Music is © Mandy Moore (I Wanna Be With You)

* * *

_**I wanna be with you**_

_(Eu quero estar com você)__**  
**_

_**If only for a night**_

_(Nem que seja só por uma noite)__**  
**_

_**To be the one who's in your arms**_

_(E ser quem está nos seus braços)__**  
**_

_**Who holds you tight**_

_(Quem te abraça forte)_

Ishida foi o último a chegar; o pequeno apartamento de Orihime estava adequadamente preparado para receber seus amigos, e nesse caso, isso incluía Ichigo e sua família, Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, e é claro, Ishida. Os membros da Soul Society não estavam presentes porque, bom, o tempo na Soul Society era diferente do mundo real e eles não estavam em época de comemorar o Reveillon.

- Ishida-kun! Você veio! – Orihime exclamou quando abriu a porta para ele. Ishida não havia dado nenhuma confirmação de comparecer à casa dela; sinceramente, ele não sabia se deiva ir ou não. Mas acabou se convencendo porque algo dentro dele gritava para que fosse para lá. – Que bom... Não falta muito para a meia noite.

- Obrigado, Inoue-san. – Ele entrou no apartamento e ajeitou a camisa branca no corpo. Ao vê-lo, Keigo soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e apontou diretamente para Ishida, que sentiu o corpo todo ferver.

- Por que do nada vocês viraram amigos dele, mesmo? Eu ainda não consigo entender!

- Cala essa boca, Keigo – Ichigo deu um tapa no alto da cabeça do garoto, que se lamentou ruidosamente.

Ishida sentiu o estômago afundar diante da imagem de Ichigo; o apartamento não estava muito iluminado devido ao clima que Orihime queria passar, portanto a luz da lua que invadia as janelas influenciava bastante na iluminação do local, sem falar na luz dourada das velas. Ishida estava um pouco desconfortável com isso, mas não disse nada. O fato de Ichigo estar esfregando o punho no alto da cabeça de Keigo para que ele parasse de reclamar fazia Ishida ter a oportunidade de olhar para ele sem que parecesse suspeito. A última coisa que ele queria era que os outros tivessem uma má impressão dele.

Ichigo estava displicente como de costume, com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca, sem falar no sapato que aparentemente seu pai o havia obrigado a usar. Ishida fez o possível para controlar sua respiração sem parecer estranho demais, o que nem de longe ele queria que acontecesse. Não entendia porque ficava assim diante Ichigo; não entendia porque ficava frágil, embora fizesse o possível para não deixar transparecer e honestamente, sabia que obtinha sucesso.

O garoto de cabelos laranja riu diante a reação de Keigo. – O Ishida é nosso amigo e assim que vai continuar. Não é mesmo, Ishida?

- É... Acho que é. – Ishida resmungou. Ao contrário de Ichigo, Ishida estava absolutamente impecável com sua calça social branca, camisa e sapato. Ele estava lindo, diga-se de passagem, embora fosse difícil enxergar seus olhos por causa do reflexo dos óculos.

O tempo passou mais depressa do que Ishida estava imaginando; o desconforto devido ao ambiente também se fora e ele estava mais à vontade, enquanto Keigo tagarelava, Ichigo fazia comentários inapropriados, dentre outros os costumes daquele grupo. Ele se sentia bem-vindo com eles; se sentia parte deles. Era bom sentir-se assim, principalmente numa data importante para ele como era a virada de ano. Era sempre na virada de ano que ele renovava suas promessas consigo mesmo. As melhorias que queria obter, dentre outros detalhes.

- Faltam alguns minutos para a meia noite! – Orihime ergueu uma taça de champagne e os outros imitaram seu gesto; eles estavam se preparando para a contagem regressiva.

Ichigo estava parado ao lado de Ishida, com a mão enfiada nos bolsos. O garoto curvou-se perto do Quincy e falou num tom baixo somente para ele, embora não tivesse alarmado-se a ponto de sussurrar no ouvido do garoto. – Eu quero te falar uma coisa.

Ishida engoliu a saliva que estava reunida na boca. – E o que é, Kurosaki?

- Vem comigo. – Ichigo começou a caminhar na direção do corredor que dava para o quarto de Orihime e Ishida franziu a testa, cogitando a possibilidade de que aquilo havia sido uma invenção da sua cabeça. Ele ficou olhando vidrado o corredor quando viu que a cabeça laranja de Ichigo surgiu atrás da porta de correr e ele fez um sinal para Ishida apressar-se.

Ishida ajeitou os óculos no rosto e caminhou sorrateiramente até onde Ichigo estava.

Ele estava parado diante da janela do quarto de Orihime; estava de costas e Ishida entrou no quarto em silêncio, fechando a porta por puro instinto. Ichigo ficou em silêncio por uns instantes até que o coração de Ishida já não mais se agüentava no peito. Ele sentia que ia explodir se aquele silêncio entre os dois – que era interrompido pelas vozes que vinham da sala – continuasse daquele jeito.

- Pra que você me trouxe aqui?

Ichigo permaneceu de costas para Ishida, mas encostou-se no batente da janela. Ishida sentiu o estômago afundar novamente e adiantou-se alguns passos na direção de Ichigo, olhando para fora da janela procurando encontrar o que ele tanto olhava, mas nada viu. Apesar de ter espiado pela janela, Ishida ainda estava a uma distância razoavelmente considerável de Ichigo e ele só fazia isso para a própria segurança. Para não acabar perdendo a cabeça.

- Ishida... O que há com você?

- Como assim, o que há comigo? – Ishida estremeceu. Ichigo virou para ele e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Você pensa que eu não vejo nada, que eu não sinto nada...? Eu posso não ser muito bom com reiatsus – ele gargalhou, arrancando de Ishida um sorriso. – Mas eu sei quando alguém olha para mim de um jeito... – Não completou a frase porque tinha certeza que Ishida entenderia perfeitamente.

- Acho que você está delirando, Kurosaki. – Ishida virou de lado e encostou-se na cômoda do quarto de Orihime, cruzando os braços tomando o cuidado de colocar a taça na cômoda para não acabar derrubando. – Você deve estar meio acostumado com tantas garotas olhando pra você, e...

- Não, eu não sou imbecil.

Ishida sentiu a hostilidade na voz de Ichigo e isso o deixou muito desconfortável. O que ele estava querendo, dizer a Ishida para se afastar de vez de sua vida porque achava que Ishida gostava dele? O Quincy respirou fundo diante da possibilidade e encarou Ichigo mais uma vez, sentindo uma onda de confiança invadir seu corpo. – Eu nunca disse que você é imbecil, Kurosaki, ao menos não agora. – Fez uma pausa. – Mas o que você quer que eu diga?

- Quero que aproveite o Ano Novo para tentar mudar alguma coisa na sua vida, Ishida.

- Ainda não entendo.

- Deixe-me explicar... – Ichigo avançou na direção de Ishida e parou quando estava a meio passo de distância. Ele olhou para Ishida um pouco de cima; nada muito exagerado, porque eles não tinham lá tanta diferença em estatura. – Eu queria que você erguesse um azevinho no alto da minha cabeça e contasse a história dele para me contar o que nós temos que fazer.

Ishida sentiu o rosto esquentar de um jeito que jamais havia sentido em toda a sua vida. Ichigo estava _mesmo_ falando aquilo para ele, ele não estava fantasiando. O Quincy ajeitou, atrapalhado, os óculos no rosto e pigarreou, baixando o olhar. – Creio que o azevinho só seja para o Natal, Kurosaki. – Disse hesitante, encarando a gola da camisa de Ichigo.

- Nós não temos que seguir esse tipo de regra... – Ichigo apoiou as mãos na cômoda, deixando Ishida totalmente encurralado ali. Não tinha como fugir; ao menos não com métodos convencionais. E sinceramente, ele não queria. Mesmo que estivesse sentindo-se extremamente vulnerável, ele sentia o cheiro de Ichigo que era tão peculiar e isso lhe acalmava. – Mas se esse é o caso, por que você não sugere uma tradição de Ano Novo para usarmos como desculpa?

- Tradição de Ano Novo? Hum... – Ishida baixou o rosto que ainda estava quente e vermelho para pensar. Não queria soar atrevido nem queria que Ichigo tivesse uma idéia errada, mas Ichigo acabara de dizer que queria que ele colocasse um azevinho em cima da cabeça dos dois? Não pode ser grave ele dizer uma tradição qualquer para o Shinigami. Ele demorou uns instantes e quando ouviu o pessoal lá fora se alvoroçar e Orihime dizendo para que começassem a contagem, Ishida apressou-se. – Bom, dizem que se você fizer algo no exato momento da virada, você fará isso o ano inteiro.

- É mesmo? – Ichigo sorriu para ele e Ishida finalmente ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Os outros começaram a contagem, sem eles; aparentemente não se deram conta que eles haviam sumido ou, talvez, deram, mas não fizeram nada para impedir.

_- Dez, nove, oito..._ – Gritavam as vozes vindas da sala.

- Então quer dizer que se eu beijar você agora... Eu farei isso o ano inteiro? – Ichigo segurou no queixo de Ishida e ergueu a cabeça do Quincy levemente. Uryuu assentiu de leve e encarou o garoto por trás dos óculos, olhando para os olhos de amêndoa do Shinigami. A proximidade entre os dois era perigosa demais para que os seus batimentos cardíacos não resultassem numa taquicardia.

_- Sete, seis, cinco..._

- Eu acho que é mais ou menos isso – Ishida respondeu timidamente; o hálito quente de Ichigo invadiu suas narinas e seus lábios entreabriram-se instintivamente. Ele arfou sentindo a respiração descompassar e Ichigo encostou o próprio nariz no do Quincy.

_- Quatro, três, dois..._

- Então eu vou esperar o momento certo... – Ichigo encostou a testa na do moreno e ficou o encarando. Ishida o enxergava um pouco embaçado e esperava que a luz da lua não refletisse exatamente ali e resultasse em Ichigo não conseguir ver seus olhos. Ele queria que Ichigo o visse assim, de perto... De verdade.

_- Um...!_

- Feliz Ano Novo, Uryuu.

_- ZERO! FELIZ ANO NOVO!_

Nesse exato momento, Ichigo grudou os lábios nos de Ishida e invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua, sem nem hesitar ou pensar duas vezes; o coração do Quincy parou de bater por instantes que ele sentiu serem uma pequena _eternidade_ e seus braços foram, meio que sozinhos, agarrar o pescoço do Shinigami que afundou mais os lábios nos dele como se isso fosse mesmo possível. Ishida sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, embora sinceramente estivesse fazendo das tripas coração para que isso não acontecesse.

A voz dos outros na sala estava aos berros e Ishida ouvia o tilintar das taças, a cantoria de Keigo e Isshin juntos. A verdade é que ele ouvia, mas não ouvia, se isso for compreensível. A respiração ruidosa de Ichigo era muito mais audível para ele nesse momento e mesmo os fogos de artifício perdiam espaço para ela. Era aquele som que ele queria ouvir; era aquele gosto, e somente aquele, da boca de Ichigo, que ele queria sentir... O resto do ano, não, mas provavelmente o resto da vida inteira.

Somente quando a falação cessou é que Ichigo deu espaço a Ishida para respirar e a ele mesmo; o garoto respirava pesadamente e Ishida deitou a cabeça no peito de Ichigo, respirando silenciosa, mas tão pesadamente quanto o outro. O Quincy agarrou Ichigo pela cintura e encolheu os ombros, deixando-se aconchegar nos grandes braços do Shinigami. Embora isso estivesse gritando em sua mente, Ishida não queria uma explicação; não agora. Talvez depois, ele quisesse ouvir o que Ichigo tinha a dizer... Mas agora ele não se sentia no direito de perguntar o que quer que fosse.

Ichigo afastou Ishida de si, tirou os óculos do rosto dele, deixando-os em cima da cômoda e enfiou as mãos pelas duas mechas grossas de cabelo nas laterais do rosto do Quincy, segurando a cabeça do garoto. Ishida o encarou não muito nitidamente. – Eu só estava esperando a hora certa para fazer isso, Uryuu. – Só então Ishida percebeu que Ichigo o chamava pelo primeiro nome, e num tom extremamente carinhoso. Algo que não era muito comum naquela expressão hostil de sobrancelhas franzidas que Ichigo estampava em seu rosto. – E não havia melhor hora do que essa.

Ishida sorriu para ele.

- Não se mova. – Ichigo pegou os óculos do Quincy da cômoda e colocou de volta no rosto dele, caminhando de volta para a porta. Ele trancou. Ichigo estava enlouquecendo, só podia... Eles estavam no quarto da Orihime! A garota que amava Ichigo. Que direito eles tinham de fazer isso? Ishida ajeitou os óculos e olhou desconfiado para Ichigo por trás deles.

- O que você tá fazendo, Ichigo?

Ichigo... Era bom pronunciar o nome dele em voz alta.

O Shinigami ignorou a pergunta de Ishida e encaminhou-se na direção dele, abraçando-lhe pela cintura e beijando os lábios do Quincy mais uma vez, porém, agora, ele estava um pouco menos afobado. Ichigo virou Ishida na direção da cama e caminhou lentamente com ele, caindo por cima do garoto no colchão. Ishida reclamou do peso de Ichigo e arrastou-se pelo colchão, sem conseguir afastar os lábios dos do outro. Ichigo arrastou-se junto com ele, curvado, até que encontraram uma posição confortável e o Shinigami deitou sobre o corpo do Quincy, sem jogar o peso, apenas o suficiente para que Ishida pudesse senti-lo de perto.

- Não sei se é muito cedo pra dizer isso, Ichigo... – Ishida disse com diversas pausas entre os beijos que Ichigo insistia em dar, impedindo-o de falar. O moreno virou o rosto de leve e Ichigo colou os lábios acidentalmente em sua bochecha ao invés de na boca e assim, Ishida pôde finalmente falar o que queria depois de todo esse tempo. – Eu... Acho que eu amo você.

Ichigo ergueu o rosto e não fosse a expressão de Ichigo carregar sempre aquelas sobrancelhas franzidas, Ishida temeria aquele rosto que ele mostrava para ele. O Shinigami o encarou por segundos que novamente pareceram uma eternidade e pela primeira vez – a primeira vez em todo o tempo que Ishida conviveu com Ichigo, o garoto relaxou a expressão e piscou os olhos lentamente, o que fez o rosto de Ishida corar de leve. Ichigo não podia ser mais bonito do que aquilo.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que te amo, Uryuu.

Ishida sorriu e puxou Ichigo pelo pescoço para beijá-lo novamente, apaixonada e desesperadamente.

Feliz Ano Novo, Quincy.

_**I wanna be with you**_

_(Eu quero estar com você)__**  
**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_(Não há nada mais a dizer)__**  
**_

_**There's nothing **__**else I want more than to feel this way**_

_(Não há nada que eu queira mais do que me sentir assim)_

_

* * *

_N/A: Caso alguém não saiba, o azevinho é uma planta que faz parte da tradição de Natal e dizem que caso você esteja debaixo dela com outra pessoa, deve beijá-la.

Enfim, é isso... Espero que tenham gostado, e.. Reviews, please? :)


End file.
